Brooke Evans
by Nick J All The Way
Summary: What happens when a famous movie actress and singer crosses paths with a homeless 14yr old girl? Read to find out! TRALIER UP!


** What happens when...**

_** A famous movie actress/singer...**_

_ Shows Ashley Tisdale signing autographs..._

_** Meets a homeless 14 year old girl...**_

_ Shows Brooke Evans sitting under a tree..._

_ Shows the two of them at the park..._

_ Shows Ashley bump into Brooke..._

** "Oh I'm sorry are you ok?"**

** "Yeah I'm fine."**

_ Brooke runs off..._

_** From the person that brought you many other stories...**_

_** Nickjalltheway brings a new story about...**_

_** Hurt...**_

_ Shows Brooke at her house arguing with her mom and her little sister watching crying..._

** "Get out of my house you ungrateful brat!" her mom yelled and hit her.**

**"No problem! I have been wanting to get out of this shit hole my whole life!" Brooke yelled before looking at her sister once more and leaving...**

_** Romance...**_

_ Shows Lucas and Ashley on the set of HSM3..._

** "Ash I need to tell you something." he said nervously.**

** "What is it?" Ash asked worried.**

** "I-um-I"**

** "You what?" He took a deep breath.**

** "I'm just going to show you."**

** "Show me wha-" she was cut off by Lucas's lips on her own.**

_** Friendship...**_

_ Shows Brooke and Ashley sitting on the couch laughing and eating ice cream..._

** "Ash?"**

** "Yeah Brooke?"**

** "Thanks." **

** "For what?"**

** "For actually being my friend." Ashley smiled. **

**"Your much more then that to me. Your like the daughter I've never had, but always wanted." Brooke smiled and hugged her.**

_** And Family...**_

_Shows Lucas, Ashley, Brooke, and Megan lying on the couch with Meg lying next to Brooke asleep, Brooke's head on Ashley's lap asleep, Ashley's head on Lucas's shoulder asleep, and Lucas with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Lucas smiled when he seen they were asleep and turned off the TV._

** "My Girls." he said before kissing them on the head and falling asleep himself.**

_** Ashley Tisdale...**_

_ Shows Ashley And Vanessa talking..._

** "Nessa that girl has changed my life in more ways then just one! I want...no I need to adopt her!" **

_** Lucas Grabeel...**_

_ Shows Lucas talking to Zac..._

** "Zac if it wasn't for Brooke convincing me to tell Ash how I feel...Ash and I wouldn't be together." **

_** Vanessa Hudgens...**_

_ Shows Vanessa and Ashley talking..._

** "V they aren't going to let me have Megan! What am I going to tell Brooke!"**

** "Ash...I'll adopt Megan." Ash looked at her.**

** "V are you sure?"**

** "Yeah Megan is a great girl and...Ive always wanted to be a mommy."**

_** Zac Efron...**_

_ Shows Zac arguing with Brooke and everyone else laughing..._

** "Why don't you like Troy?!"**

**"I do like Troy Zac just not as much as I like the other characters!" Zac sticks his tounge out at her. "Oh yeah real mature Zac!"**

_** Corbin Bleu...**_

_ Shows Corbin playing basketball with Brooke...and loosing badly..._

** "Wow. Who knew little Brooke knew how to play basketball?"**

** "I'm not little! Ok so i'm a wee bit short for my age but I'm still kicking your ass at this!" Corbin frowned.**

** "True."**

_** Monique Coleman...**_

_ Shows Monique dancing in front of a mirror with a hairbrush..._

**"What are you doing?" Brooke asked walking in laughing followed by everyone else. Monique stopped dancing and dropped the brush..**

** "Um..I..."**

_** Nick Jonas...**_

_ Shows Nick talking to Joe..._

** "Joe... I'm falling in love with Brooke..."**

_** Noah Cyrus as Megan Evans...**_

_ Shows Meg and Brooke on the phone..._

** "Brooke when are you coming home?" Meg asked crying.**

** "I don't think I am Meg."**

** "But Brooke I need you here! Mommy will kill me!"**

** "I know Meg and I'll come back for you soon I promise."**

_** And Emily Osment as Brooke Evans...**_

_ Shows Brooke and Ashley..._

** "Hi I'm Ashley." Brooke smiled.**

** "Oh I know. I'm Brooke."**

_** And many others in...**_

_** Brooke Evans...**_

_** Coming soon to fan fiction.

* * *

**_

_**So yeah just an idea I had. Tell me if you like it and I will continue!**_


End file.
